06b Het softbaltoernooi deel 1
Directeur Enzo zegt dat er weer een softbal toernooi aankomt. Omdat er de vorige keer nogal wat dingetjes mis gingen hielden ze het klein, de winnaar mocht een weekendje naar Parijs. De stijdt barstte los, ook tussen juf Dori en juf Uma. Shin-Chan lette niet erg op, en wist niet waar de honkbal-handschoen hoort. Eerst zet hij hem op z'n hoofd. Daarna aan z'n voet en op het laatste toch nog aan z'n hand. Onder de training gaat juf Dori slaan, de slaat hard en zo een ruit kapot van het kantoor van directeur Enzo. Shin-Chan vangt hem niet. Nu gaat Dori hem even trainen en ze slaat zachtjes, hij vangt hem niet maar valt op z'n hoofd. Nog een keertje, deze keer liep er net een mooie vrouw langs het schoolplein, Shin-Chan was afgeleid maar gek genoeg ving hij de bal toch. Toen was het Shin-Chan beurt om te slaan, hij slaat een gat in een ruit en hij gooide de knuppel weg, weer een ruit kapot. Enzo zegt tegen alle andere juffen dat het sofballtornooi er weer aankomt en wie wint krijgt een reisje naar Parijs. Opeens beginnen alle juffen te ruzie�n op dat reisje.Juf Dorie begint te trainen met haar klas.Juf Dorie slaat op de bal en de kinderen moeten het vangen en zegt dat ze ervoor moeten zorgen dat niemand anders scoort,Shin doet weer stoer,gaat voor juf Dorie staan en zegt dat niemand scoort met deze babe behalve hem.Cosmo vindt dat het te traag gaat en wilt dat ze beginnen spelen,dan komt Shin Chan en begint tegen Cosmo te vleien.Iedereen begint en Shin weet niet waar je die handschoen moet doen tot Max hem dat zegt.Juf Dorie slaat op de bal en Shin probeert het te vangen maar valt en de bal vliegt in Mr. Enzo's raam,Dorie excuseert zich en Mr. zget dat he goed is. Daarna mert Dorie op dat niemand talent en zin heft behalve Cosmo en dat Shin helemaal niks doet,Dorie wilt dat Shin een bal vangt en Cosmo zegt dat ze een hoge bal gaat slaan. Shin begint dan te vleien bij Cosmo om hem weg te krijgen,daarna slaat Dorie de bal naar Shin Chan,maar de bal valt recht op Shin hoofd en Dorie probeert nog eens en de bal valt in Shin's hand toen hij naar een sexy dame zat te kijken. Dorie laat dan Shin Chan op de bal slaan en Dorie zegt dat hij op de pitcher moet letten en Shin heeft het verkeerd begrepen en zegt welke pisser. Dorie zegt met haar woede inhoudend dat hij op de pitcher,Cosmo achter hem moet letten,Shin zegt daarop gatver kan ie geen zak over zijn hooft doen. Cosmo wordt woedend en vraagt aan Dorie of ie Shin Chan mag K.O. slaan, Cosmo gooit dan hard en Shin raakt de bal maar hij heeft ook zijn knuppel losgelaten. En de bal en de knuppel vliegen in de 2 overgebleven ramen van Enzo en Dorie excuseert weer,Enzo vergeeft het haar en zegt in zichzelf dat ie gaat nakijken of Dorie geen banden heeft met de Mafia.Een paar dagen later is het tornooi en Dorie en Uma zitten weer te ruzieen. Juf Uma's klas begint en ze nemen het veld.Juf Dorie vraagt aan haar klas of ze er klaar voor zijn en Shin antwoord wilt u even in men navel peuteren ik denk dat er iets inzit,Juf Dorie vraagt opnieuw is iedereen bahalve Shin Chan er klaar voor,iedereen zegt JA! Cheetah een leerling uit Uma's klas gooit de bal sneller dan iedereen en Dorie's klas is bang dat ze gaan verliezen. Ze zien dan hoe Shin Chan heel snel met de knuppel slaat dat zelfs Cheetah de knuppel niet meer ziet. Juf Dorie zegt dan dat hij het met een knuppel moet doen en Shin Chan zegt "Da's raar ik had er net nog ��n vast." Categorie:Afleveringen